


hand hugs

by thiccheart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Skating, cute new couple tingz, hand holding, hand hugs, jisung doesnt like physical affection that much but he likes hand hugs, just uwu, lowercase intended, no angst like at all, not edited we die like men, really soft, soft shiz, underrated but i love hand hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccheart/pseuds/thiccheart
Summary: hugs? nocudding? nohand hugs? yes(crossposted on watt)





	hand hugs

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first nct fic and i am hella soft for chensung so ye
> 
> !!!! this is a work of pure fiction and i am not saying by any means that this is nonfiction and this is how the characters are in real life !!!

"first dates are easy right? like he said it doesn't have to be fancy. we are just going to a skating rink." jisung hyped himself up. standing in front of his mirror over-analyzing his outfit once again. "first date tingz" burned his brain from his friends failed prep talk earlier over text.

his outfit was normal, plain black jeans with rips at the knees, white shirt half tucked in and a black and white flannel on top. jisung only begged that his date was dressed the same. casual.

jisung unplugged his phone from the charger gazing at the time. shit. he was meant to be at the skating rink in ten minutes. on foot is twenty, subway or bus is longer. jisung bit his lip, thinking hard and long before a light bulb went off. he speed-walked to the garage, pulling his old bike out under rusted tools.

"hey hey before you go!" a feminine voice erupted from the house. the garage door opening to his mother running to hug her son. "be safe and you forgot this." his mother placed a leather wallet in his hand.

"pay half at least." her sweet voice echoed off the garage walls. "and remember to be home before eleven." she smiled.

"i remember mom, you have been lecturing me since i told you about him." jisung sighed into the air.

"i will be late if i wait any longer! i love you, mom!" jisung smiled and waved, getting on the bike and peddling off. for sure gonna wear himself out before he even got there.

the bright lights of the skating rink soon came into his vision, a small smile growing on his lips.

jisung rolled into the parking lot, leaning it up against the bike rack. the teenager pulled his phone out, sighing peacefully. two minutes late, that's it. he walked in with sweaty hands, meeting eyes with the smiley boy.

the elder stood up, walking over to jisung with stride. "i am glad you could make it!" chenle smiled bright, readjusting his bomber jacket that looked maybe a couple of sizes too big. a cutie.

"i already bought our tickets. we just need to get our skates." chenle handed one of the little red slips over.

"i will pay you back later chenle, sorry i was a bit late." jisung sighed, walking into the neon themed place, pacing to the skates booth.

"no don't! it really isn't an issue." chenle smiled softly. looking up at the taller, "i can tell you feel bad. please don't be upset." chenle begged with big eyes.

"i am not upset." jisung smiled downwards, "but i am paying for our food." chenle lightly smacked his shoulder.

the two rented out their size stakes. walking them over to the changing shoe area. both cringing at the thought of how many people have worn the shoes.

"at least we wore socks." chenle joked, fastening the laces. jisung laughing weakly at his phrase.

"i haven't skated in years." chenle grabbed onto the shoe shelves, legs wobbling as he stood up straight. jisung giggled at his date, gliding over to the shorter to hold his arms. letting chenle use jisung's weight as a balance. the two shoved their shoes into a cubby, waddling to the snack bar slowly over the hard multicolored carpet.

"we are only on the carpet right now, we will be just fine if we fall." jisung helped, almost as if on cue. chenle falling to his butt and jisung coming straight after. the two taking a minute to process what happened before breaking out into flurries of giggles.

jisung's heart pounded as chenle giggled, the high pitched squeaks making the youngers heart melt.

chenle gripped onto the half-wall that led to the snack bar, using as much strength to pull himself off the ground. jisung doing the same on similarly wobbly legs. "do you wanna eat now or later?" jisung asked, grabbing onto each booth till they made it to a secluded one in the corner.

"now if it is fine, i haven't eaten since breakfast so." chenle sighed in relief, finally plopping in the ugly yellow polystyrene booth chairs.

"i will go up there, what do you want?"

"mmm..." chenle tapped his chin. "surprise me." jisung grinned with a nod, skating over to the snack bar. gazing up at the menu. they could share a popcorn, and maybe two sodas. chenle played with his fingers, watching the little kids skating so slowly near the edge, and then the really skilled skaters doing their backward skating.

a big boof startled him, looking at the wobbly-legged jisung plopping a large popcorn on the table and two sodas. "i hope this is fine." jisung sat across from chenle, a sheepish smile plastered on. the strong smell of artificial butter filling their senses.

"this is fine." chenle perked, taking a couple of pieces into his palm and eating them quickly.

"so tell me about yourself!" the elder sparked.

"uhm." jisung tapped his fingers on the table. "i am a year below you but you know that. i have an older brother... oh! i like to dance a lot, i really don't have much more." jisung said with a weak laugh. watching chenle pop another piece in his mouth.

"that's fine," chenle flashed a grin, "i was born in china, but moved here when i was... 14? 15? i can't remember. i can play the piano, and eggs are my favorite! so good!" chenle laughed. wow. jisung sat amazed at the elders' laugh. it was precious. high pitched and squeaky. he loved it.

the two sat in comfortable silence before chenle gently spoke up. "offtopic but, are you comfy with like... hugs? or stuff like that? i know some people are not comfortable with it."

jisung bit his lip, sighing into the air. "not really, but there is one thing i do like. hold your hand up." jisung propped his elbow up on the table. jisung's and chenle pressing their palms together. "and... cross fingers." chenle listened, blushing at the soft touch.

"now, tap your thumb on my hand." jisung explained, showing chenle how to do it. chenle following on it.

"now it's a hand hug." jisung grinned, laughing weakly. chenle giggled back.

"i love it. like it's our own thing." chenle beamed. his lips curling upwards slightly. his thumb rubbing the back of jisung's hand slowly.

a silence fell on them again, basking in their comfort before jisung pulled his hand away. "do you wanna skate?" he inquired.

"sure, i need help though."

"me too lele." jisung said with a nickname slipping off his tongue.

"lele?"

"i thought it was cute, your name is cute but lele is precious." jisung looked at chenle, watching a bright smile form on his face.

"then i am calling you sungie." chenle stood up from their table with the half ate popcorn and downed drinks. "how about we go to the practice area first. we won't be with the pros." the elder considered.

"sounds good."

they waddled on wobbly legs across the skating rink till they were met with the rough flooring. finally attempting to skate without clabbering over any object firm in place.

"woah." jisung laughed, his arms out like an eagle to keep balance. chenle doing the same and bending down. his skates naturally rolling him forward.

"how do i stop?" chenle popped his head up.

"fall? or like put your hands on the ground?" jisung said, completely ignoring the bright orange flat pieces at the tips of the skates. chenle squatted down, hands palming down on the floor. his skates flying out from under him and making him fall on his bottom.

a silent pause while jisung winced ar his date, slowly attempting to sit down and scoot over to the elder. chenle's loud laughs filled his ears, startling jisung, making him fall to the floor as well. 

the two dorky teenagers in a fit of laughter, their shared giggles interrupted by a rather annoyed staff member. their monotone voice telling them they need to get off the practice area or actually practice.

the two stood on doddery legs, awkwardly scooting around in small circles and attempts of not falling. "do we wanna try to skate on the real thing?" jisung raised a question.

"yeah, but i need to start around the edges of the rink. and don't go too far!" chenle looked upwards at the taller, smiling bright.

"i won't lele, don't worry." the two rolled nervously to the smooth material, chenle taking a deep breath as he stepped down, jisung following, just as nervous as his date.

the loud dance music pounding in their ears, eyes meeting with a soft laugh. their feet glided slowly around the edge, their eyes almost glued to the ground in nervousness about tumbling to the ground.

the music slowed down, the colorful lights changing to a soft red. a romantic piano filling their ears. their cheeks filled with a firetruck red, all the way from the tips of their nose to their ears.

jisung looked around, seeing couples hand and hand. gradually flowing around the rink. jisung looked at his elder. noticing the similar blush plastered on chenle's face as well.

jisung did his best to move out a little, away from the edge. chenle following like a lost puppy. "do you wanna hold hands..." chenle led off. "it is ok if you don't! i understand-"

"chenle, it is ok," jisung smiled, holding his palm out. "we can." chenle gave a small smile, interlocking his fingers with jisung. chenle playfully batting his thumb slightly against jisung's.

this was how a first date was supposed to feel. awkward and tingly heart flutters.

jisung's heart pounded against his chest. worried about messing up anything... and falling.

the music of romantic words and voices made the date feel ever so nice. a casual date now feeling a bit fancier. even if it was still at a skating rink.

but it was the best choice, their own thing.

...

"tonight was fun jisung." chenle whispered into the dark night sky. the soft clink of the chains of jisung's metal bike filling the air.

"me too chenle." jisung looked up to meet his elder's eyes. "like... a lot of fun."

"what time do you have to be home?" chenle inquired.

"before eleven, it's around ten right now."

"do you wanna go get some snacks? since we didn't really have dinner." chenle asked, zipping his bomber jacket as the night wind began to blow. his nose dusted a pink.

"sure. there is a convenience store around the block if you wanna go other there." chenle nodded, fishing a twenty out of his pocket. the boys trekking down the night streets.

"are you not cold?" chenle said with a concerned tone.

"just a little, but i will be fine." jisung smiled at the shorter. finding his concern somewhat comforting. their walk was short-lived as jisung leaned his bike up against the bike rack. the boys walking into the convince store on sore feet. the two rushing straight to the sandwich area. licking their lips in hunger at the precut meals.

"peanut butter and jelly." jisung said quietly, picking up a packaged slice. chenle grabbing the same.

"i will pay for yours and mine, but let me grab something else." chenle ran off into another aisle. his eyes ran rapidly till he found his need. a heat pack.

he picked one with a pattern of duckies and clouds. speed walking to the cashier where jisung waited for him. "you don't have to pay lele." jisung poked chenle's shoulder.

"you paid for our popcorn and drinks and we barely ate it, let me pay." chenle slipped the heat pack on the counter. grabbing the bag of their food and walking back outside. sitting on a bench together. chenle pulling the heatpack out and gripping the soft pack tightly.

"open your hand," chenle instructed. jisung following said instructions till he felt with heat on his palm.

"you didn't have to buy me this."

"you were cold, and what am i supposed to do? leave you to freeze?" chenle gave jisung his sandwich. opening his plastic container to take a big bite. the two ate in their silence, it wasn't awkward or tension filled. just comfortable silence.

"crap, my mom. she is texting me." jisung huffed. "i guess we gotta go." he sighed.

chenle stood up from the bench to follow jisung. "i will walk with you home." chenle smiled.

"it is two minutes away."

"and?" chenle chuckled, taking the final bite of his sandwich. the only sounds filling the air were wind wooshing past and their footsteps clicking up and down.

"do you think we could go on another date?" chenle asked, fumbling with his fingers. looking down to not see jisung's reaction.

"of course, text me so we can plan." jisung smiled, making a move to the elders hand. patting and rubbing his thumb on chenle's hand.

"i will, i wanna make sure i get another hand hug soon." chenle smiled. the door of jisung's home opened to show jisung's mother.

"jisung? come in honey it is cold." she smiled. jisung sighed, taking his hot pack out from his pocket and putting in chenle's hand.

"text me later lele." jisung waved a goodbye.

"bye sungie." chenle grinned like an idiot, beginning his walk back to home.

boo boo the fool. chenle was a stupidly in love fool.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!  
comments and kudos are loved!


End file.
